


Eggs

by Nasty_Sins



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggs, Other, Oviposition, Self Insert, Sentient Goop Monster X Reader, belly bulge, black goo, goop smut, suit fuking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: Short spill of ideas about sentient black goop that likes to put eggs into ye. A lot of eggs.
Kudos: 110





	Eggs

Goop alien or monster "suit" that wants to breed and needs a host.

Girls make an excellent host since they have a womb where it can put it's eggs in.  
Starts to test it's host by crawling over them and reading their hearth beat and health. If it's a compatible one it will start to arouse the host driven by genital scent (or hormones since humans constantly spill out chemicals from genitals even if we dont smell them most of the time).  
Once it finds your spot it warms it up with coating it into the goop and rubs the skin slowly. If the host responds it moves closer to the entrance and changes its tactics to put you in the mood.

Maybe it vibrates and slowly pushes inside you until you start to get wet and the creature begins to push the eggs into its appendages to make you take them.   
Its tentacles wrap around your body and controls you bit by bit, making you spead your legs wider so it can fit into your hole.

Thrusts in and our of you making you even more wet searching for spots that has the most reactions from you. It needs to have you streched out before you can host the eggs.

Eventually it finds your clit and starts rubbing circles around and over it making you so much more complient. Pulling it as well getting it so much more sensitive to touch and swollen with blood. You can feel the pleasure gathering up into your slit and body for the release and you clench over the goop's tendrils. 

Immediately it starts to push the eggs into you and you can feel each one passing inside you and rubs against your already sensitive and aroused inner spots that you know made you whimper when you touched yourself. You cant stop twitching and arching as the goop pumps its eggs into your slick slit, black, tar like substances spilling put from you as the monster pulls itself out from you slowly. 

It inspects your slightly swollen stomach and tests how the eggs feel. You feel heavy and full, the black substance still leaking put from you and your slit still aches from how big the eggs were.   
Soon you'll have a bigger issue to deal with then the eggs hatches and the goop replicas will start to get out from your mouth ears or any orifice you have and crawls over you, considering you their mother and host. 

_They'll use you for breeding again soon knowing you've been such a proper healthy host for them, and you'll know immediately since they learned your hormones and pheromones patterns and can easily induce your mating mood._


End file.
